


Take The Fall

by The_Lonely_Writer1



Series: L.A's Secrets [1]
Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Deception, Divorce, F/M, Lies, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Slow Burn, Supposed Cheating, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Writer1/pseuds/The_Lonely_Writer1
Summary: Rushing water. Shining headlights. Desperate screams. Chaos. Before her was chaos.





	Take The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> "Why does she get a gun?" "If you have a problem with her having a gun, you take it away from her."

The First Day On The Job  
It was an average day in Los Angeles for detective Cole Phelps, wake up, eat, kiss the wife goodbye, and head to another day down at the station for a case with his partner Stefan Bekowsky. Phelps pulled into the parking lot where Stefan was waiting for him with a coffee waiting. "Phelps, thought you'd never show up! What's with running late all of a sudden? Wait don't tell me, you and the wife finally-" Bekowsky joked but shut his mouth with the look Cole gave him as he stepped out of his vehicle.  
"For your information Stefan, no my wife and I didn't have....sex. I'm simply running late because of traffic." Phelps responded graciously taking the coffee from his partner.

“God you’re such a prude.” Bekowsky laughed clapping him on the back. Cole sighed, partly in annoyance and partly because part of him knew Stefan was right, Marie never did anything exotic with him. She argued that things had changed between the two of them ever since Cole joined the police force, he wasn’t home with the girls as much, he came back from work late- and usually smelling like whiskey.  
“Cole? Are you listening? Earth to Phelps!” Bekowsky repeated, snapping his fingers in front of Cole. Instinctively he moved Stefan’s hand away from his face, a little too fast causing him to drop his coffee.  
“Oh come on! Phelps, you owe me a god damn coffee.” Stefan grumbled running his hands down his face. “Anyways, I’ll just assume you didn’t hear a word I said so try to pay attention this time okay?” He waited until Cole nodded along to prove that he was paying attention before he continued on with what he had been saying. “Okay, so apparently the chief says we’ve got a transfer coming in all the way from New York. Supposedly he’s here to help with all of the extra work. But I’d be willing to bet that he’s here because he got into trouble with the broad he has back home. What do you think?”

Cole took into consideration what Stefan had suggested, their transfer wasn’t exactly around to answer their questions. Still, it wasn’t polite to assume the worst of a person you’d never met before. “I don’t know Bekowsky, you can ask him when we meet him.” He responded choosing to go for a neutral answer, his partner made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. The two entered the police station, greeting the captain before heading upstairs to receive the case for the day. 

When they entered the meeting room they were immediately aware of the conversation going on, the same one the two of them had just been having. Everyone seemed to be talking about the new recruit.  
“I heard he shot a man for looking at him wrong.”  
“Jamie told me that the rookie got busted for a crime and is making up for it by doing work here.”  
“Lou, I doubt he’s a spy.”  
Accusations and assumptions made their way across the room, Bekowsky got into the drama adding his own superstitious ideas to the topic while Phelps kept a clear mind. All talk ended abruptly as the captain entered the room with a long sigh, paperwork in hand. 

“Listen up, I know there’s been talk of the new transfer from New York all morning and I want to hear no more of it. So, I’m not going to bother with an introduction besides her name.” The room could have exploded. Her? The transfer was a woman? You could call him old fashion but police work was no place for a lady, at least to Phelps.  
“There has to be some kind of mistake! There’s no fucking way a broad is a detective!” Bekowsky complained throwing his hands into the air. Every detective in the room was distraught over the fact that a woman- a god damn woman- was the transfer.  
“With all due respect sir, are you sure she should be in this line of work?” Cole asked, a feeble attempt to make some sense of the current situation.

“Phelps, that’s not my issue. If you’ve got a real concern then you can talk to me.”  
“I’ve got one, why does she get a gun? What if she doesn’t know how to use it?” A detective in the crowd asked.  
“If you have a problem with her having a gun, you take it from her. Besides she wouldn’t be a detective if she couldn’t fire a simple gun. Look, I’m done talking about it, if you idiots have any more questions direct them to her not me.” The captain groaned rubbing his face. In stepped a woman who caught the attention of the entire room.  
Phelps had seen plenty of women in his life, he thought Marie had been pretty at first but after a couple of years you get used to the same old thing then he had met Elsa- a German singer and she was absolutely beautiful but the minute Cole laid eyes on this woman he was stunned.

She was, slim with black hair, a button down blouse and skirt, bright green eyes and a muted red lipstick. Phelps knew it wasn’t anything to get over worked up about, just a minor feeling of desire out of a marriage that was going nowhere. “This is Noir, our newest transfer. Phelps, Bekowsky she’ll be joining you for a bit while she gets used to our system.” The chief said, Bekowsky grinned eyeing the woman, Noir, “Don’t think we’ll have a problem with that sir.”


End file.
